


Ahaha, I'm Sorry Babe

by jayjayvaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CHEESY ending ;))), M/M, based on inside joke, burned mac and cheese, for my friends in the group chat, inside joke, keith loses it in a target, klance, lance is a bad liar, pidge hunk and shiro are chaos beings, puns i love puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayvaa/pseuds/jayjayvaa
Summary: ahaha im so sorry i left the mac and cheese in the microwave im so sorry please forgive mea very stupid fic based on an inside joke in a group chat im in!! this is for you guys, i hope you like it :D
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ahaha, I'm Sorry Babe

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHHAHA okay so this was a fic based on an inside joke!!!!! i dedicate this one to my friend ahren and our group chat, love yall

Lance hummed to himself as he peeled the plastic off of the top of the small makeshift bowl, thinking about how he spent the night at his boyfriend's apartment last night, cuddling and watching classic 80's movies. He squinted at the lopsided print lazily stamped onto the side, and popped it into the microwave, blatantly ignoring step two. He skipped out of the room and sat back down, waiting for his microwaved meal. A few minutes later, a concerned and panicked Hunk and Pidge slammed open the apartment door, screaming. 

"MISTER MCCLAIN, WHAT IS THAT SMELL? IT REEKS, WE'RE TRYING TO FINSIH STAR WARS??" Lance shot up, confused, and to be honest, a little afraid.

"wHAT SMELL??? I DON'T SMELL ANYTHI- Oh my God. OH MY GOD!" Hunk crinkled his nose as the loud blaring of the fire alarm went off in a fury. He glanced over to see the kitchen filled with a gray haze that could only be smoke. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU DO????" Pidge bolted into the kitchen, frantically waving her hands into the air, trying to clear out the smoke. "OPEN A WINDOW??? ARE YOU INSANE??"

"CALL KEITH. TELL HIM WHAT YOU DID. YOU HAVE TO, LANCE." Hunk shrieked as he opened the kitchen window. More stumbling came from outside, and in came Shiro. 

"Oh, just great." Lance muttered under his breath. He wanted the situation to be as calm as possible without alerting or bothering Keith, but when Shiro finds out, it's game over. He looked at Lance, and at Pidge, and at Hunk, and then back at Lance, and then at the kitchen, his jaw slack. He didn't move a muscle, trying to process what he was seeing in his little brothers apartment, let alone his brother wasn't even hOME???

"Lance," Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Call Keith." He coughed and posed like a vampire hiding under its cape, doing his best to cover it. As Shiro, Pidge and Hunk fussed in the kitchen, screaming, coughing, and screaming again, Lance slipped outside and pulled out his phone. He dialed Keith's number, praying for voicemail.

"Hey, hun. What's up?" Keith sounded cheery on the other end, not stressed at all. One thing was for sure: telling him was going to be an absolute pain.

"H-Hey babe... yeah! My day, it was uh, y'know, the usual. Yeap. Just the usual thing. The _Lance Thing_." He shouted into the phone, trying to drown out the noise of the fire alarm and the noise of the shouting people in the kitchen. On the other end of the line, Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Laaaance," Keith sang, dragging the out the _a_ in Lance as far as he could. "What's going on? Are you okay? You're the worst liar I know." He giggled at this, hoping Lance would too, but he stayed silent. Picking his lip, he pieced together how in the name of God he would tell his boyfriend he might've set fire to his kitchen, all within three and a half minutes. That's how long you put it in the microwave, right? He needed to read the steps more. _Read the steps more..._ Then it hit him. He had forgotten to add the water to the Ez Mac. "Lance? Earth to Lance? Lance McClain." Lance slowly but surely opened his mouth, which he noticed, happened to be suddenly dry.

"Funny story, babe... so, y'know that uh, Kraft mac n cheese or whatever? 'N you put it in the microwave with the water or whatever?" He laughed nervously, and picked at his lip more. 

  
"Yeah, why?" Keith raised hitrying to put together whs voice at the y in 'why', at his boyfriend was saying.

  
"Well, I may or may not have forgotten to add the water to said mac and cheese and put it in the microwave! For the full three and a half minutes. Don't worry, its fine though, everything is under control. I promise!" He exclaimed, sounding cheerful as can be. He smiled, waiting for an eruption on Keith's end, and sure enough, it happened.

  
"LANCE? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Keith shrieked, alerting everyone in the Target around him. They all stared, a few whispered, others asked if he was okay. His face turned a bright pink as this, and he lowered his voice.

  
"Pidge! Stop yelling-" Lance paused to let out a strained cough. "Hunk! Control the smoke, please-" He coughed once more.

  
"That's it, I'm coming home this instant." The black haired boy put down the towels he was looking at and headed towards the exit, running a hand through his thick locks.

  
"Keith! Honey! That isn't necessary. I have everything under control!" Lance pleaded, waving his arm frantically. "C'mon, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and I- we got it! No need to worry." He shoved his hand in his pocket, fiddling with loose threads or lint left in there from the wash.

"Nope, Lance, I'm getting in the car as we speak. I'll see you when I get home. Bye, love you." He made a kissing sound effect and hung up the phone, leaving the brown haired boy speechless, his jaw agape. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and slowly crept inside, looking at the damage. 

"Lance," Hunk heaved, walking up to the culprit of the entire situation. "Pidge got the alarm off, all windows have been opened, you might want to see the mac and cheese, though. It's funny. Sad, but funny." Hunk gave a soft smile, trying to make light of the situation like he always does. Lance heaved a huge sigh and followed Hunk into the kitchen, where Pidge and Shiro stood over the counter, cringing and waving the smoke off of... a melted plastic bowl, the macaroni black as the night. It looked crusty and hard, some of the plastic goop from the bowl dripping off of it. 

"It's a spawn of Satan, is what it is. Well, what Pidge is, but this too." Shiro commented, his left eyebrow perked up, crinkling his nose, and shaking his head. Just then, Keith busted his way through the door and muttered a few words in a different language Lance didn't know. 

"Lance, oh my God..." The raven haired boy stepped into the kitchen, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to clear up the last of the smoke. 

"Hey, Sweetheart! You're home early, huh?" Lance winked and shot his typical finger guns, which only gained an eyeroll and a sigh from the group. 

"Wow... I mean, you guys cleared most of the mess up no problem, thank you for that. You're welcome to go now, I don't want to keep you here longer." Hunk and Pidge shrugged and decided to continue their Star Wars marathon, and Shiro and Keith talked for a few minutes before Shiro was finally convinced by Keith to leave. Keith sighed and walked into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. Lance argued with himself for a few moments before deciding to join his boyfriend.

"Hey, Keith. I'm really sorry about today. I wasn't paying attention, and I just got lost in thought... and I messed up. I'm really, really sorry-" 

"Lance, it's okay. Don't worry about it, it happens. It's alright. As long as nobody is hurt, I don't really care too much. Well, I care a little, I can't lie to you. Just know it's not a huge deal, okay?" Keith's face turned a pale pink as he looked at Lance. He scooched closer to him, and closer, and closer, until they were just cuddling again. Keith giggled, "You're crazy, Lance. You know that?" 

"Yeah, but you love it. dontcha?" He smirked and planted a kiss on Keith's cheek, both of them flushing red.

"Yes, yes I do." Keith smiled to himself and took a huge whiff of the air around him, drinking in the moment, drinking in his boyfriend, letting the moment seep into his memories. 

It stunk like burned mac and cheese. 

**Author's Note:**

> POG THRU THE PAIN. hope you enjoyed if youre reading this ahren suki and boop :D and if you didnt get the joke, or dont know who ahren is, i still hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! have a great day! - jay
> 
> im sorry for leaving the macaroni in the microwave shawty please :weary:


End file.
